


В пучине времени

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Скволл работает на Лагуну и по долгу службы обязан с ним видеться, хотя терпеть этого не может.





	1. Нет

Тихо приоткрыв дверь, Скволл прошмыгнул в кабинет и удрученно вздохнул, созерцая представшую перед ним картину. Он частенько заставал отца спящим за собственным столом. Закинувшим на него ноги, расслабленно развалившимся в кресле и безмятежно дрыхнущим прямо на работе. Стопка бумаг покоилась рядом, смиренно ожидая, пока президент соизволит проснуться, выпить чашечку чая и поживиться парой бутербродов, а потом неспешно приняться за нее.  
Скволл обошел отца и, присев на стол, уставился на него с брезгливо-сочувствующим выражением. Он видел перед собой безалаберного никчемного раздолбая, дожившего до седых волос и оставшегося наивным жизнерадостным ребенком. Скволл же, возвышая до небес свою самооценку, забывая о том, что не добился пока практически ничего, считал себя намного умнее, взрослее и ответственнее Лагуны. Отец не был для него авторитетом, не вызывал уважения, более того, сын даже находил в себе презрение к нему, как к дураку, не заслуживающему его внимания. Однако сейчас у него не было выбора - Эстхару требовалась помощь сиидов (что при таком раскладе Скволл счел неудивительным), и Скволл был вынужден находиться здесь по контракту.  
Справедливо решив, что пункта «не будить президента, нагло дрыхнущего на рабочем месте» в контракте не было, Скволл бесцеремонно потряс отца за плечи. Тот проморгался, сонно разлепляя глаза, и, едва сфокусировав взгляд на сыне, рывком дернул его на себя, заключая в объятия. Прежде, чем Скволл понял, что произошло, Лагуна принялся восторженно тискать его, глупо улыбаясь. Кажется, мучения сына и тщетные попытки вырваться делали его счастливым.  
\- Я принес отчет! - нервно буркнул Скволл, с немалым усилием все же отцепив от себя президента, впившегося в него, как пиявка.  
К бумагам, разбросанным по столу, добавилась еще одна увесистая пачка. Лагуна оглядел ее без интереса.  
\- Может, ты мне лучше сам все расскажешь? - радостно спросил он, дергая сына за руку и заставляя упасть себе на колени.  
Загребущие руки тут же обвились вокруг торса, и Скволл ощутил, что начинает закипать. Да будь он хоть королем всего мира, он не смеет тискать его, как какого-то плюшевого мишку! «Тупой безмозглый дебил!» - ругал его про себя Скволл, ерзая на жестких коленях и безуспешно пытаясь разомкнуть объятия любящего отца. Но, даже выскажи он вслух все ругательства, посетившие его голову, Лагуна бы только продолжил счастливо улыбаться, игнорируя все, кроме его присутствия.  
\- Все написано в отчете! - нервно рявкнул Скволл, все же заехав отцу локтем в лицо и ловким движением соскользнув с его колен, отбегая на другой конец кабинета. Там было безопаснее.  
Печально вздохнув, Лагуна взял бумаги и углубился в отчеты. Следующие полчаса Скволл ощущал себя почти в раю. Отец ничего не говорил, не пытался схватить его и потискать - он только напряженно листал отчет, возможно, ни черта на самом деле в нем не понимая.  
Скволл скромно уселся на самый краешек дивана, как можно дальше от отца, готовый в любой момент вновь занять оборонительную позицию. Или спастись бегством. Что предпочесть - он пока не решил. Он знал одно - опасность таилась не в пещерах, полных монстров. И не в замке злой колдуньи, нет. Самое жуткое место на планете было здесь.  
Дочитав, Лагуна отложил отчет и устало потер переносицу. Скволл поежился, предвкушая новый поединок за право быть необлапанным и незатисканным. Он молился сейчас об одном - выйти из этого кабинета живым и невредимым.  
\- Ну, подойди сюда, - позвал отец. - Я не кусаюсь.  
На ватных ногах Скволл приблизился к нему. На лбу выступил пот. Руки похолодели от ужаса. Предвкушая очередные крепкие отцовские объятия, сиид сглотнул, решаясь сделать последний шаг.  
\- Вот об этом, - произнес Лагуна, ткнув куда-то на страницу, - расскажи мне подробнее.  
Из недр трепещущей груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Скволл принялся вдохновенно рассказывать, сам удивляясь внезапно открывшемуся в нем ораторскому таланту. Видимо, страх затмевал последние остатки разума и блокировал отделы мозга, отвечающие за угрюмость и молчаливость.  
Лагуна почесал в затылке, глядя на отчет, как баран на новые ворота. А потом махнул рукой, отправляя его в общую кучу макулатуры.  
\- Кирос разберется, - подытожил он, вновь обратив хищный взгляд на сына.  
Скволл попятился.  
\- Я так мало времени провожу со своим сыном! - надрывно воскликнул президент, сгребая его в объятия и на этот раз учтя предыдущие ошибки - в нынешнем положении Скволлу было затруднительно дергаться. - К черту работу, давай сходим куда-нибудь!  
Сиид ощутил, что не имеет права отказаться. Он обреченно промямлил: «Да» и тут же был подхвачен под локоть и утащен за отцом. Устоять против такого напора было крайне сложно.  
В тот вечер они обошли весь город - пили в кабаках, гуляли по паркам и аллеям, прошлись по торговым центрам, посетили пару выставок, где разрисовали фломастером несколько картин. С последней их выгнал грязно ругающийся сторож с метлой. Он бежал за ними до самого парка, впотьмах не узнав президента, а потом, не найдя их, спрятавшихся на дереве, угрюмо ворча, ушел. Это было ужасным, позорным безрассудством. Но Скволл был пьян и только хихикал, наслаждаясь новыми впечатлениями. С отцом могло быть очень весело - вот что он осознал под конец.  
Когда вечер уже близился к полуночи, Лагуна притащил еле стоящего на ногах сына к себе домой. Скволл громко, но вяло смеялся, все порываясь переставлять путавшиеся ноги самостоятельно. В конце концов он рухнул лицом в кровать и так и уснул.  
Лагуна исторг тяжелый вздох и сел рядом с сыном, погладив его по голове. В этот момент он был таким милым и беззащитным. Склонившись над ним, президент нежно поцеловал его приоткрытые губы. От Скволла пахло перегаром. Потрепав сына по волосам, Лагуна улегся рядом, прижимая его к своему теплому боку и утыкаясь в рассеченный шрамом лоб. Он умел быть любящим и заботливым, жаль, что ему не представилась возможность это продемонстрировать. Укрыв Скволла одеялкой и сочтя это достаточным проявлением заботы, Лагуна отключился и уснул - пусть пил он и лучше сына, зато намного, намного больше.  
Утро застигло врасплох, принеся с собой боль, тлен и безысходность. Обнаружив себя в объятиях отца, Скволл сначала подумал, что все это дурной сон, и попытался снова уснуть, надеясь проснуться уже в своей постели. Но сон не исчезал. Лагуна зевнул и потянулся, едва не заехав сыну по носу.  
\- Голова трещит, - пожаловался он, массируя виски. - А ты как?  
\- А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!!! - только и смог выдавить Скволл.  
Вскочив, он бросился в ванную и заперся там, пытаясь осознать, что происходит. И попытаться хоть что-то вспомнить. Он сидел на полу и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, держась за голову и ощущая, что сходит с ума. Приняв холодный душ и немного успокоившись, Скволл все же вернулся к отцу, надеясь хоть раз поговорить с ним серьезно. Лагуна уже успел разжиться таблеткой и в этот момент как раз запивал ее водой из прозрачного стакана. Стакан был расколот у самого верха и заклеен скотчем. Почему-то от этого зрелища у Скволла сдали вконец расшатанные нервы.  
\- Папа! - воскликнул он с отчаяньем и обреченностью. - Я нормальный человек, у меня еще вся жизнь впереди! Отпусти меня домой!  
Лагуна с удивлением захлопал глазами, а потом помотал головой.  
\- Нам просто надо узнать друг друга получше, - заявил он, хватая сына за руку и заставляя упасть на кровать рядом с собой. - Сейчас папе полегчает, и папа тебе все расскажет...  
Скволл обреченно вздохнул, чувствуя на своем плече тяжесть чужой головы. Не найдя ничего лучше, он запустил руку в спутанные волосы отца. Они оказались приятными на ощупь - мягкими, гладкими, текущими сквозь пальцы, будто водопад. Даже в свои сорок четыре отец был очень красивым. Скволл поймал себя на мысли, что хочет обнимать его и дальше, и щеки почему-то тронул непривычный румянец. Он уткнулся носом в его волосы и зарылся в них, пытаясь сокрыть лицо.  
Было тепло и уютно. Тихо и спокойно. Все перестало тревожить. Запах отца и этого места пусть и смешивался с запахом перегара, но все же напоминал о доме, которого у Скволла никогда не было. Может, это и был его дом?..  
Лагуна положил руку ему на бедро, пододвигая ближе, и на этот раз Скволл не стал возражать. Даже когда переплелись их ноги. Даже когда горячая ладонь скользнула под майку, задирая ее вверх, чтобы не мешала гладить чувствительную кожу. Дыхание начало учащаться, и Скволл вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Но и прекращать все это ни за что не хотел.  
Отец опрокинул его на кровать, принимаясь целовать напряженный живот - сантиметр за сантиметром. Его губы припадали к коже, задерживаясь и оставляя на ней заметные следы. Чем выше он поднимался, тем ощутимее дрожал Скволл, щуря глаза и прикусывая губы. Лагуна давил коленом ему на пах, и там, похоже, давно уже творилось то, что заставляло стыдиться еще больше. А поцелуи все продолжались. Теперь они проходили вокруг сосков, не касаясь их. Отец будто дразнил его...  
Скволл сомкнул пальцы на его волосах и подтянул к груди, заставляя поочередно припасть к ним губами. Майка, теперь не прикрывающая почти ничего, уже только мешалась, и сиид позволил стянуть ее и бросить на пол. Дальше дело было за штанами. Но и их он не собирался отдавать так просто.  
Теперь поцелуи двинулись вниз, прокладывая себе дорогу все ниже и ниже. За каждую пуговицу, за расстегнутый ремень, за вжикнувшую молнию - Лагуне приходилось расплачиваться поцелуем. Пару раз Скволл пытался протестовать, прикрываясь рукой и хватаясь за ремень, и тогда отец целовал его ладони, вставшие у него на пути. Хриплое, рваное дыхание сына услаждало слух, давая понять, насколько ему приятно, насколько нравится все, что он с ним делает. Скволлу не нужно было даже слов, чтобы отец остановился - но он не хотел, чтобы отец останавливался.  
Он был смущен и растерян - прежде никто не видел его обнаженным и уж точно не прикасался в местах, обычно сокрытых под одеждой... Тем более - губами... Такими нежными и самозабвенными поцелуями...  
Прежде, чем отец стянул с него штаны, Скволл стащил с него рубашку, сочтя несправедливым то, что тот до сих пор одет. Но это не помогло преодолеть смущение, а лишь усилило его. И все же сиид прошелся прикосновениями по торсу отца, закончив свой путь на его поясе. Лагуна и правда был очень красивым. Мускулистым, хорошо слаженным солдатом. Бывшим солдатом... Не растерявшим формы.  
Улыбнувшись, он склонился над сыном и поцеловал его в лоб - туда, где лицо рассекал шрам. Скволл зажмурился, и с его уст слетел первый короткий стон, которого он тут же устыдился. А губы отца скользнули дальше - к шее, и уж эти поцелуи пробили броню его сдержанности, оказавшись слишком крепкими и трепетными. Сам он подался вперед и потерся о бедро сына, создавая дикий контраст между нежностью и развратом.  
Скволл все же позволил лишить себя последней детали одежды. Обнаженный, доверчивый, беззащитный, он предстал перед отцом, открыв даже свои чувства. Ему не хотелось, чтобы прелюдия заканчивалась; он со страхом и неприязнью ждал того, что должно было за ней произойти. И ошибся.  
Сначала Лагуна огладил его бедра, мягко разводя их в стороны. Потом, когда Скволлу уже начало казаться, что сейчас наступил конец всем сказочным мгновениям, он внезапно ощутил поцелуй, кольнувший там, со внутренней стороны. Он постанывал, запрокинув голову и изводясь от наслаждения, которого не мог вынести. Если бы отец не придерживал его бедра, он бы давно свел вместе колени.  
Лагуна остановился лишь тогда, когда дошел до самых кончиков пальцев, расцеловав каждый из них. Его волосы щекотали пятки, заставляя поджать ноги и сбежать от этой щекотки. Пристроившись между ног сына, он замер напротив его лица и улыбнулся, коснувшись рукой порозовевшей щеки.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? - прошептал он, обдав его лицо разгоряченным дыханием.  
\- Нет, - выпалил Скволл прежде, чем осознал, насколько сейчас неподходящее время для отказа.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Лагуна, подаваясь вперед и целуя его в лоб.  
Когда он встал с него и вышел из комнаты, сын проводил его недоуменным взглядом, силясь осмыслить логику его поступков. Как человек, не понимавший слова «нет» даже в мелочах, да и вовсе никогда не спрашивающий разрешения, так легко сдался, услышав отказ? Непохоже даже было, что он обижен. А ведь Скволл однажды попытался объяснить, как ему ненавистны все эти настойчивые тисканья... За это его ждала двухчасовая лекция на тему «Скволл не любит папу». А тут...  
Присев на кровати и все еще ощущая, как сильно и пылко бьется сердце, Скволл прижал ладонь к груди и, бросив взгляд вниз, заметил следы поцелуев. Может, он и правда был к отцу слишком строг... В конце концов, Лагуна явно дорожил им... Хоть и был ужасно надоедливым и назойливым. Может, стоило дать ему хотя бы шанс...  
Осознав, что возбуждение так и не желает униматься, Скволл обхватил рукой свой член и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая нежные, пропитанные любовью поцелуи. Он кончил буквально за пару минут - намного ярче и приятнее, чем обычно. Когда Лагуна вышел из душа, потратив на разрядку куда больше времени, Скволл так и сидел - опустив голову, с рукой, перепачканной в сперме, потерянный и совершенно не представляющий, как жить после всего произошедшего. Улыбнувшись, отец потрепал его по волосам и, присев перед кроватью на корточки, взял его руку, погружая испачканные пальцы в теплый плен своего рта. Скволл потрясенно охнул, вздрагивая и пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что они с отцом даже ни разу не поцеловались...  
Когда Лагуна отпустил его руку, Скволл подался вперед, обнимая его и встречаясь с ним губами. Этот поцелуй не испортил даже горьковатый привкус спермы.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул отец, прижимая его к себе и утыкаясь в спутавшиеся растрепанные волосы.  
«Любишь как сына? Как любовника? Как?» - хотел спросить Скволл, но вместо этого ответил:  
\- Я знаю.


	2. Близость

Лагуне казалось, что с фотографии на него с укоризной смотрит Рейни. Еще бы - уже полчаса президент занимался тем, что глазел на сына, вспоминая о том утре, когда они едва не переспали. Скволл что-то рассказывал по новому отчету и, кажется, задавал какие-то вопросы, на которые Лагуна отвечал невпопад. Ему было не до того - он в красках представлял себе, как вот-вот вскочит с места и повалит сына на стол, принимаясь целовать. Как сорвет с него одежду и отымеет так, что весь кабинет заполнится стонами.  
Скволл уже не шарахался от него, как раньше, но и попыток сблизиться не делал. Правда на инициативу отца уже не возражал. Иногда им даже удавалось более-менее складно поговорить. Впрочем, случалось это редко. В целом мало что изменилось. Лагуна боялся сделать первый шаг сам, справедливо решив, что сыну не слишком-то это нужно. Поэтому чаще всего он оставался один на один со своими фантазиями и неразделенной любовью. К которой, помимо прочего, примешивалось еще и чувство вины.  
\- Сынок, - позвал он, бросив очередной взгляд на фотографию.  
Скволл вздрогнул и уставился на отца. Секунду спустя на его лице появилась гримаса раздражения. Он понял, что президент совсем его не слушал. Снова!  
Так было каждый раз. Он приходил, терпеливо объяснял все, что Лагуна требовал, и, желая поскорее смыться, спешно прощался до того, как его тянули в бар или еще куда-нибудь. Он сам не знал, почему избегает отца, почему не хочет с ним видеться и еле терпит их редкие встречи. То утро было прекрасно. Но, как и все прекрасное - неповторимо.  
Он снова видел перед собой глуповатого, безответственного и вечно радостного человека, к которому испытывал лишь брезгливое презрение. Хотя в последнее время Лагуна редко бывал веселым. Он был как будто погружен в себя, непривычно задумчив и даже мрачен. Хоть и изо всех сил пытался это скрыть.  
\- Для кого я все это рассказываю?! - возмутился Скволл, наполняясь праведным гневом.  
Отец смотрел на него растерянно и, похоже, слова сына снова пролетели мимо его ушей. Так и не ответив на вопрос, он опустил голову и перелистнул несколько страниц отчета, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Давай сфотографируемся вместе, - предложил он наконец.  
\- Давай ты лучше запишешь меня на видео! - яростно отозвался Скволл. - Будешь смотреть, как я распинаюсь непонятно зачем, и перестанешь гонять меня сюда почем зря!  
\- Так ты согласен?  
Скволл засопел, ощущая, как переполняется чаша его терпения. Отец мог прекрасно поговорить и сам с собой, все равно он слышал только одного себя!  
\- Да пошел ты! - разъярился сиид. - Если бы не контракт, я давно бы отсюда свалил! Работать на тебя - это каторга! У меня еще никогда не было такого бестолкового руководителя! Мне надоело часами объяснять свою работу тому, кому насрать на то, что я говорю! Или дай мне кого-нибудь с мозгами - или я уйду, и мне срать на свою репутацию!  
Взглянув на лицо отца, Скволл тут же очень пожалел, что не может забрать свои слова обратно.  
\- Ладно, - тихим, бесцветным голосом согласился Лагуна, отворачиваясь. - Я поручу кому-нибудь другому разбирать твои отчеты. А пока можешь идти.  
Скволл не решился больше ничего сказать или сделать. Выйдя из кабинета, он со злостью ударил кулаком в стену, коря себя за несдержанность. Отец использовал эти встречи, чтобы просто видеть его, потому что знал, что иначе сын ни за что не согласится. Теперь они будут видеться еще реже... Намного реже. Скволл понимал, что совсем не этого хотел.  
Поздно вечером, когда стоило бы уже начать готовиться ко сну, он собрался с силами и отправился к отцу домой. Дорога вспоминалась плохо - он был там всего один раз, давно и пьяный в стельку. Но путем долгих плутаний по городу дом все же был обнаружен. На то, чтобы решиться постучать, ушло еще долгие четверть часа. Он не знал, что сказать, когда отец откроет. Но не зря же он тащился сюда...  
Как и в прошлый раз, когда Скволл посещал это место, Лагуна был пьяным. Он стоял на пороге - растрепанный, с распущенными волосами, в помятой рубашке и с бутылкой виски в руке. Увидев сына, он едва не выронил ее.  
Скволл молча вошел, оттеснив его плечом. Это было невежливо, нагло, да и вообще не очень-то порядочно, но Скволл просто не знал, что сказать. Лагуна затворил дверь, также не говоря ни слова. Сын уже уселся на кровать и смотрел на него напряженно и хмуро. Президент глотнул из бутылки, не зная, как иначе реагировать на происходящее.  
\- Ты хреновый слушатель, - грубо начал Скволл. Он понимал, что говорит что-то не то, но других слов не находилось. - С тобой невозможно работать. Но ты хороший... отец.  
Лагуна слабо улыбнулся, отставляя бутылку и приземляясь с ним рядом. Крепкие руки нежно обняли, прижимая к обнаженной груди. Уткнувшись в нее, Скволл сглотнул, вспоминая свой первый визит сюда. Ему стало стыдно за то, как он вел себя с отцом все это время.  
Он сам не заметил, как они начали целоваться и плавно опустились на кровать, продолжая уже в горизонтальном положении. От Лагуны пахло перегаром, а Скволл в этот день не брал в рот ни капли - поэтому запах немного нервировал. Лучше было бы отправить отца спать и продолжить утром. Но прерывать этих мгновений очень уж не хотелось...  
Когда переплелись их пальцы, Скволл ощутил на коже теплое прикосновения металла. Обручальное кольцо...  
«Черт, да он же мой отец!» - завопил внутренний голос, отчего-то молчавший до этого. Признать такое было сложно... Он вырос в приюте, без семьи. Да и Лагуна никак не тянул на мудрого родителя. Скволл ощущал себя старше него раз в пятьдесят.  
\- Я похож на маму? - спросил он, оторвавшись от ласковых и умелых губ.  
\- Похож, - шепнул Лагуна, улыбаясь. - У тебя ее глаза... И волосы...  
\- Я не мама. Мамы нет.  
\- Я знаю...  
Скволл отстранился, внезапно ощутив нечто сродни брезгливости. Он не знал свою мать, но и причин ненавидеть ее у него не было. И вести разговоры о ней в такой ситуации... Разве он не предавал этим ее память? А отец? Или ему просто плевать на это? Может, он вообще хочет его только потому, что он на нее похож...  
\- Ты похож и на меня... - тихо продолжал Лагуна, так и не выпуская его руки. - Может быть, чуть меньше... Но у тебя мои черты... А вот характер...  
\- Дурак, - вздохнул Скволл, вдруг понимая, что представляет себе отца слишком сложным. Лагуна же был куда проще. В нем не было корысти или коварства. Он по-своему понимал хорошее и плохое, но зато не признавал полутонов. - Спи. Ты слишком пьян.  
\- Но я не хочу спать, - возразил отец, порываясь целовать его предплечье. От опьянения движения делались неуклюжими. - Хочу обниматься...  
\- Ты как ребенок, - заметил сын, укладывая голову на подушку и прижимая его к себе.  
Погладив президента по волосам, Скволл поцеловал его в лоб, про себя надеясь, что он обойдется без колыбельной. Лагуна уснул довольно быстро. Сын не знал, что ему снилось. Только, засыпая, видел его счастливую улыбку. А может, отец улыбался не снам...  
Он проснулся от пристального взгляда, от которого сделалось неуютно. Лагуна смотрел на него в упор, нависая сверху и шумно дыша. Скволла пробрала дрожь. Довольно неприятно было просыпаться практически прижатым к кровати. День начинался мерзко. Настроение было испорчено.  
Оттолкнув отца, он ушел в душ, злясь на все и всех. Наверное, то утро и правда нельзя было повторить... Зачем тогда он вообще пришел сюда? Как человек Лагуна был ему неинтересен. Назойливый, болтливый дуралей, который только раздражал своим присутствием. Как отца он его ненавидел. О своей семье он знал достаточно и говорить об этом с Лагуной не имел никакого желания. Тогда зачем он здесь?  
Решив уйти сейчас же, Скволл выбрался из душа и нос к носу столкнулся с отцом. «Дай пройти!» - хотел рявкнуть он, но растерянно замер, ткнувшись носом в его шею. Объятия не были пугающими или неприятными, как утреннее пробуждение. Они были теплыми и обволакивающими, как одеяло. Зачем он пришел сюда? Теперь Скволл знал ответ.  
Погладив отца по щеке и заправив прядь ему за ухо, он заметил седину, проглядывающую сквозь темно-черные волосы, и оттого создающую резкий контраст. Их разница в возрасте составляла почти тридцать лет. Так много... Но этого практически не ощущалось. Лагуна сохранил ловкость и силу, двигался и дрался ничуть не хуже, чем в молодости. Скволлу однажды довелось видеть, на что он способен. В тот момент отец будто преобразился в совершенно другого человека.  
Во взгляде отца теплилась нежность. Морщины совсем не портили его лицо. И все же Скволл помнил его вечно молодым - таким, каким видел в воспоминаниях. Он закрывал глаза и видел перед собой ту улыбку. Совсем не такую, как теперь... Теперешняя была полна затаенной печали.  
Скволл, наверное, впервые так внимательно приглядывался к отцу. И находил все новые и новые сюрпризы. Припав к чуть шероховатым губам, он погрузился в поцелуй, почему-то в этот момент думая о том, что, возможно, делает это так же, как когда-то мама. А, может быть, совсем непохоже...  
Лагуна же, кажется, не думал вообще ни о чем. Его руки переползли с плеч сына на его бедра и теперь хозяйничали там. Скволл чувствовал, как в обнаженное бедро упирается его стояк.  
\- Эй, я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться, - возмущенно заявил он, вырываясь.  
Отец с сожалением выпустил его из объятий.  
\- Я тебя и не заставляю, - уверил он, и в правдивости его слов не приходилось сомневаться. - Но все остальное тебе ведь нравится... А на это... не обращай внимания.  
Скволл подумал о том, как глупо быть лишенным девственности собственным отцом. А, впрочем, какая разница...  
Он позволил Лагуне поцеловать свою ладонь. Каждый палец по очереди. Запястье... От одного этого можно было кончить. Ни одна девушка не заставила бы его испытать нечто подобное.  
\- Скволл, - позвал его отец, заставив оторваться от мыслей. - Живи со мной.  
Предложение хоть и прогремело внезапно, но было вполне ожидаемым. И Скволл не захотел отказываться. Здесь, в уединении, где не было вечно маячащих туда-сюда служащих, все было совсем по-другому. Он улыбнулся и кивнул, Лагуна тут же просиял и бросился целовать его. Скволл с запозданием понял, что отец впервые видит его улыбку.  
Они стали немного ближе друг другу. Совсем чуть-чуть, но все же. Основное еще было впереди.


	3. Здесь и сейчас

Каждый день полнился странной, тоскливой нежностью, тянущейся, как резина. С утра Скволл просыпался в теплых объятиях. По вечерам засыпал под тихий шепот отца, гладящего его по волосам. Создавалось ощущение нереальности всего происходящего. Все это было похоже на волшебную сказку.  
Но все оказалось далеко не так гладко. Скволла начали мучить кошмары. Посреди ночи он просыпался в холодном поту и беспомощно жался к отцу, ища у него защиты. Лагуна прижимал его к себе и пытался утешить. Вновь заснуть получалось не скоро.  
Однажды ночью Скволл просто не мог успокоиться. Он дрожал и тихо всхлипывал, позволяя отцу гладить себя по спине и перепутанным волосам. Лагуна ощущал, как он напряжен и измотан, как устал от каждодневных мучений.  
\- Что тебе снилось? - тихо шепнул он, мягко целуя сына в висок.  
\- Я шел, а дорога все не кончалась, - поведал Скволл глухо и надрывно. - Долго-долго... В пустоте. А потом у меня кончились силы... Я упал и... почувствовал, что меня засасывает в трясину... Мне было трудно дышать... Но я не смог пошевелиться...  
Он громко всхлипнул и глубже зарылся лицом в волосы отца, до боли сжимая его плечо. Лагуна крепче обнял сына, отчаянно пытаясь помочь, но не зная, что делать. Погладив Скволла по щеке, он чуть отстранился и осторожно прикоснулся к его губам, собирая с них соленые слезы. Тот подался ему навстречу, неожиданно рьяно отвечая на поцелуй. Обнял за шею, привлекая к себе, и обхватил ногами, выгибаясь, чтобы прижаться ближе. Лагуна охнул и прогнулся, в одно мгновение оказавшись на сыне. Что ж, если это поможет ему забыться...  
Он с наслаждением прошелся поцелуями по его груди и шее, по лицу - по шраму на лбу, по мокрым щекам и сухим, потрескавшимся губам, по пальцам, скользнувшим ему на лицо, вниз - по ладони и запястью, и целовал, пока слезы не перестали течь из глаз сына. Улыбнувшись, он припал губами к его дрожащим векам и отстранился, заваливаясь обратно на свою половину кровати, но Скволл удержал его, не позволив.  
\- Продолжай... - негромко ответил он на недоуменный взгляд. - До конца...  
\- Ты уверен? - с сомнением переспросил Лагуна. Разве в таком состоянии сын мог полностью отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях? - Может, лучше подождать до утра? Попытайся заснуть...  
\- Не могу ждать... - едва слышно проговорил Скволл, и в уголках его глаз снова появились слезы. - Время идет... Так быстро... Ты мой отец, ты почти на три десятка лет старше меня... Ты намного ближе к смерти... Твое время кончится намного раньше моего...  
Лагуна вздрогнул. Он не был готов к такого рода разговорам. И уж точно не посреди ночи...  
\- Я видел, как ты сражаешься, - вздохнул он, успокаивающе поглаживая сына по волосам. - Будешь так драться - отправишься на тот свет раньше, чем я состарюсь.  
\- Ты не был со мной, пока я был ребенком... Сколько потерянных лет...  
\- Я знаю, тебе больно думать об этом, - попытался утешить Лагуна. Эти слова кольнули его притупившимся чувством вины. - Терять того, кого любишь - больно... Но с этим придется смириться... Так бывает, этого не предотвратить...  
\- Думаешь, ты не смог бы?  
Он имел в виду Рейни? Ее смерть? Неужели он винил его в ней?  
\- Так сложились обстоятельства... - начал оправдываться Лагуна, тщательно подыскивая слова. - Я пытался защитить Эллону... Мне пришлось вас покинуть... А когда я узнал о тебе... Было уже поздно... Прости, если бы я только знал...  
\- Никогда не прощу, - мрачно буркнул Скволл, отворачиваясь. - Ты бросил меня. Эллона бросила меня. Мама умерла. Я всю жизнь был один. Мне надо было оставаться в одиночестве.  
Отец попытался коснуться его, но сын дернул плечом и отодвинулся, насколько позволяли размеры кровати. Остаток ночи Лагуна так и не смог уснуть. Он боялся закрыть глаза. Боялся, что откроет их и не увидит перед собой сына. Больше никогда.  
Под утро его все же одолела усталость. Проснувшийся Скволл застал отца спящим и тихо выбрался из постели, стараясь не разбудить его. Он был благодарен за утешения. За то, что мог проводить ночи не наедине с собой и своим страхом. За то, что был тот, кто вставал между ними. В чьих объятиях страх отступал.  
Впервые ему захотелось попросить прощения за резкость и грубость, которые вырвались тогда сами собой. Он не знал, сможет ли решиться на это. Это казалось таким сложным... Скволл глубоко вздохнул и потер виски, которые слабо ныли от стресса и небольшого недосыпа. Тем не менее, спать больше не хотелось.  
Когда он вышел из душа, отец сидел на кровати, уже проснувшись. Поймав его жалобный взгляд, Скволл сел рядом, пытаясь выдавить из себя извинения - впервые в жизни. Сдавшись и поняв, что не в силах их произнести, он взял Лагуну за руку.  
\- Я хотел подарить тебе его на день рождения... - начал он, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Сунув руку в карман, он протянул отцу раскрытую ладонь. На ней лежало кольцо - такое же, как у Скволла.  
\- Ты решил уйти? - с плохо скрываемой болью спросил Лагуна.  
\- Нет! - почти воскликнул сын, крепче сжав его руку. - Нет... Я просто... Вел себя, как последняя скотина.  
Отец посмотрел на него с изумлением. Скволл тяжело вздохнул и коснулся обручального кольца на его пальце.  
\- Этот... подарок... Я... Я не могу на тебе жениться, но это будет как бы обещание... Только для нас двоих... Потому что больше никому нельзя рассказать... Я...  
Скволл сбивался и тяжело подбирал слова. Ему с трудом давалось такое красноречие. Лагуна улыбнулся и стянул кольцо, позволив сыну надеть на его палец новое - подаренное тем, кто спустя множество лет занял его сердце.  
\- А если кто-нибудь спросит, почему мы носим одинаковые кольца? - засомневался он, разглядывая свою ладонь. - Да еще и вместо обручальных...  
\- Это всего лишь подарок любящего сына, - усмехнулся Скволл, складывая голову ему на плечо. - Мамы уже нет. Теперь только я твоя семья.  
Лагуна запустил пальцы ему в волосы, пребывая в растерянной задумчивости.  
\- Ты боишься меня потерять? Боишься, что я умру? - тихо спросил он, тревожимый этой мыслью с самой ночи.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил сын.  
\- Но этого еще не произошло, - шепнул отец, крепко обнимая его и утыкаясь ему в ушко. - Разве все это имеет значение? Когда-нибудь мы все равно потонем в пучине времени. Есть только здесь и сейчас.  
\- Тогда давай жить, - тихо отозвался Скволл. - Здесь и сейчас.  
Высвободившись из объятий, он поцеловал Лагуну, мягко заставляя его откинуться назад и прилечь.  
\- Можно мне... - начал тот, но сын не дал ему закончить.  
\- Сегодня тебе можно все, что захочешь.  
Заметив, как отец покраснел, он усмехнулся, без сомнений отдаваясь в его власть. В поцелуях таилась прежняя нежность, однако они стали смелее и развязнее. Иногда, увлекаясь, Лагуна чуть прикусывал кожу и оставлял алые засосы. Беззастенчиво терся о бедра сына, мял и тискал его ягодицы. Когда после долгих ласк он вошел в него, Скволл зажмурился и прикусил губу, ожидая боли. Пальцы, сжавшие одеяло, побелели от напряжения. Отец припал губами к его ноге, закинутой на свое плечо. Поцелуй был приятным. Боли не было.  
Первые движения - осторожные, аккуратные - тоже не оказались болезненными. Скволл обнял отца за шею, шепча ему двигаться быстрее. От наслаждения он выгибался и постанывал, сначала сквозь зубы, потом, не сдерживаясь - во весь голос. Порой стоны глушили поцелуи, ставшие глубокими и влажными. Под конец он, обессиленный, повалился на кровать, переводя дыхание.  
\- Это была наша первая брачная ночь, - сказал он, взглянув на отца.  
Лагуна свалился с кровати от хохота.


	4. Выбор

Скволл нервничал. Он вернулся с очередной миссии весь в синяках и царапинах и молился о том, чтобы отца сейчас не оказалось в кабинете. Лагуна, как и обещал, перенаправил его с отчетами к Киросу. Иногда он сам присутствовал на их встречах, иногда нет, поэтому, будет ли он сейчас - нельзя было сказать наверняка.  
По закону подлости президент находился на своем рабочем месте - как обычно спал, подложив под щеку большую гору бумаг. Скволл тихо ругнулся и плюхнулся на диван. Настроение было скверным.  
Лагуна зевнул и сонно потянулся, разбуженный его появлением. Заметив потрепанное состояние сына, он вскочил и начал причитать над ним, целуя ссадинки и царапинки.  
\- Папа, сейчас Кирос придет, - пробормотал Скволл, безуспешно пытаясь отбиться от назойливой ласки.  
\- Не придет, его сегодня не будет, - отмахнулся Лагуна, не прерывая своего занятия.  
Сын застонал, совсем не обрадовавшись этой новости.  
\- Значит, меня опять будешь слушать ты?  
Президент замотал головой, забирая у него из рук отчет и кидая на стол. Прижавшись к Скволлу, он скользнул рукой по его бедру, пристраиваясь коленом у него между ног.  
\- Папа, перестань! - возмутился сиид, боясь, что кто-нибудь может зайти и увидеть все это.  
Лагуна обхватил пальцами его подбородок и поцеловал приоткрытые в протесте губы, не позволив произнести парочку крепких ругательств. Скволл пытался как-то возразить, но это было так же бесполезно, как и сопротивляться потискам. Отцовская любовь была неудержима.  
\- У меня работа! - отчаянно завопил сиид, вскакивая и прикрываясь отчетом. В неравной борьбе он уже понес потери, лишившись куртки и штанов.  
\- К черту отчет! - весело заявил Лагуна, отбирая бумаги и кидая их в общую кучу. Подхватив сына под бедра, он усадил его на стол, принимаясь стаскивать последнее, что на нем осталось - тоненькую маечку, изрядно изодранную в боях. Скволл отчаянно цеплялся за нее, не желая сдавать позиции. Но сопротивление было подавлено, и сиид оказался растянут на столе абсолютно обнаженный, смущенный и сердитый.  
\- Дверь! - напомнил он со сталью в голосе, решив признать поражение. Его совсем не прельщала перспектива предстать в таком виде перед взором общественности.  
\- Да закрыта она, - беспечно отмахнулся Лагуна, пристраиваясь между его ног и покрывая поцелуями ободранные коленки.  
Скволл готов был поклясться, что его отец маньяк. Будь его воля, он бы наверняка затискал его до смерти. А может и после...  
Секс был быстрым, бурным и насыщенным. Стол - жестким и неудобным. Скволл кончил уже после отца, когда его перенесли на мягкий диван и удовлетворили иным способом. Лагуна умел вытворять такие вещи, что любая девушка могла бы ему позавидовать. Впрочем, Скволлу не с чем было сравнивать.  
Они лежали, расслабленно обнявшись и отдыхая, когда дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошел Кирос. Отец и сын пару секунд тупо пялились на него, пытаясь осознать ситуацию. Сам внезапный визитер тоже застыл, силясь переварить происходящее.  
\- А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!!! - завопил наконец Скволл, вскакивая и с досадой пиная отца. Подхватив с пола одежду, он бросился лихорадочно натягивать штаны.  
\- А мы тут это... - хихикнул Лагуна, застенчиво почесывая в затылке. - Прилегли на минутку...  
\- Я вижу, - буркнул Кирос, слегка оправившись от шока.  
\- Ты не закрыл дверь! - бушевал Скволл, ощущая, что готов придушить отца собственными руками. - Я тебя сейчас убью!  
\- Покушение на президента - тяжелое преступление! - парировал Лагуна, хватая его за бедра и заставляя повалиться на себя. Скволла заключили в объятия, не позволяя брыкаться. - Ну прости папу, папа дурак.  
\- Деби-и-ил! - взвыл сиид, бессильно боднув его лбом. - Пусти меня сейчас же!  
\- Я, наверное, попозже зайду, - вклинился смущенный Кирос.  
Лагуна ему не ответил. Он старательно уворачивался от сына, усиленно стремившегося его покусать.  
Полчаса спустя, когда страсти немного улеглись, а Скволл оделся, они уселись на диван, разделив на двоих бутылку коньяка, припрятанную в президентском столе. Сын был молчалив и мрачен, и Лагуна не решался начинать разговор.  
\- Кирос поймет, - неуверенно сказал он, выпив для храбрости почти половину кружки. Та, как и многое другое из его вещей, имела потрепанный вид и отколотую ручку.  
Скволл угрюмо посмотрел на отца. Лагуна выглядел виноватым.  
\- В конце концов... - вздохнул он, уныло уставившись в пол. - Мало кто знает, что ты мой сын... Даже если нас увидят вместе... Что в этом такого?  
\- Что в этом такого?! - разъярился Скволл, от злости расколотив об пол выданный ему стакан.  
Он замахнулся, но не смог ударить и выбежал прочь, оставив отца одного. Тот сидел неподвижно, буравя взглядом осколки и растекшуюся по полу лужу. Если бы он только не был так беспечен...  
Скволл появился дома только к позднему вечеру. Лагуна не решился первым заговорить с ним. Сын сам подошел к нему и обнял, не говоря ни слова. Отец прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
\- Кирос сказал, что ожидал от такого дуралея, как я, чего-то подобного... - тихо сообщил он.  
\- Да плевать мне, кто что об этом думает, - отозвался Скволл в свойственной ему грубоватой манере. - Мне не нужно чье-то разрешение и одобрение, чтобы любить тебя.  
\- Ты не злишься?  
\- Нет.  
Лагуна невольно улыбнулся, прижавшись к сыну покрепче. Было так хорошо, тепло и спокойно. Он бы никому не дал их разлучить. Больше никогда...  
\- Так, а это что? - недовольно спросил он, заметив на костяшках сына свежие ссадины.  
\- Подрался, - неохотно буркнул Скволл.  
\- С кем?  
\- С тем, кто под руку подвернулся.  
Лагуна тяжело вздохнул, утыкаясь ему в макушку. Импульсивный, нервный, Скволл совсем не умел держать себя в руках, если что-то происходило не так, как он хотел.  
\- Ты такой ребенок...  
\- Я ребенок?! - возмутился сын, отстраняясь. - Да ты на себя посмотри!  
\- Папа молод духом! - заявил Лагуна, не дожидаясь обвинений в ребяческом поведении.  
\- Дурак, - устало отмахнулся Скволл, удаляясь в спальню и на ходу стаскивая куртку. - С тобой не соскучишься.  
\- А разве это что-то плохое? - осторожно уточнил отец, семеня за ним и подбирая одежду, которую сын, снимая, кидал на пол.  
\- Ложись спать! - рявкнул Скволл, кидая в него скомканной майкой. - На сегодня с меня точно приключений достаточно!  
Плюхнувшись на кровать, он с головой укрылся одеялом, радуясь, что может наконец спрятаться от мира и закончить этот морально вымотавший его день. Лагуна прижался сбоку, обвивая сына руками и ногами. Скволл прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться и заснуть. Он ощущал себя добычей в щупальцах могучего морского монстра. Зато точно знал, что, пока рядом этот монстр, больше никакой другой его не тронет.  
Прецеденты уже были. Однажды в баре Скволл повздорил с пьяным громилой, привязавшимся к нему по надуманному поводу. Громила, у которого чесались кулаки, тогда разбил ему нос. Зато как быстро он улепетывал от президента, пригрозившего ему заряженным пулеметом... Лагуна в тот момент выглядел непривычно грозным и воинственным. «А нечего обижать моего сынулечку!» - заявил он на весь бар, когда на него уставились несколько недоуменных пар глаз. Скволл был тронут. И очень долго смеялся.  
Улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям, он покрепче прижался к отцу. Лагуна уже спал, мирно посапывая. Сын погладил его по щеке и оставил в покое, боясь разбудить неосторожным движением.  
Недавно ему предложили заключить новый контракт. Уехать, оставить все это, отправиться навстречу новым опасностям. И, возможно, никогда не вернуться...  
Скволл обернулся, в полутьме нашарив взглядом фотографию матери, стоящую в рамочке на столе. У него перед глазами уже был плохой пример, и он точно не хотел ему следовать. Бросить все и остаться здесь навсегда - вот чего он хотел.  
«Я не повторю твоих ошибок, - решительно думал он, глядя в темный потолок. - Я проживу свою жизнь по-другому. Я в силах все изменить».  
Скволл долго не мог уснуть, размышляя об этом. Его одолевали сомнения и страхи, но уверенность была сильнее. Он точно знал, чего хочет, и поклялся себе никогда не сходить с выбранного пути.  
«Здесь и сейчас», - звучало в его голове, и он ничего и никогда не желал откладывать на потом. Ему не было даровано власти над временем - он не мог сделать отца моложе, не мог вернуть потерянные годы, не мог изменить свое детство, проведенное в приюте. Существовало только здесь и сейчас. И здесь и сейчас он любил. Не упуская ни единого мгновения.  
День был потерян на глупые обиды. И Скволл знал наверняка, что такого больше никогда не произойдет.


End file.
